


Oh, my gods

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: We already know how Penn became a hero. But, in the first mission, he and Sashi hated each other. So, how the adorkable Hero and the violent Sidekick became friends?





	1. Daphne, The Demigod

**Author's Note:**

> On this new PZPTH story, we'll have the participation of my first OC!  
> Obs: is like... Their second mission.  
> Another obs: Have some Percy Jackson and Harry Potter references.

//Boone's POV//

Was our second day at work, and I wasn't confident like I was the day before (and I wasn't very confident the day before, by the way), when we detonated Rippen with that awesome song. Penn and Sashi were treating each other as their worst enemies. And, as much I was the best Wiseman they could ever have, we couldn't win without the Hero and the Sidekick cooperate. Is "a tale as old as time".

Okay, she was not my biggest fan either, but with him, looked like he had killed her in a past life. Anything and everything was a reason to a argue. Phyllis didn't have patience to deal with that, so she just zapped us before they could jump on the other's neck.  
That's how we got sent to a mind-blowing world.  
Had lots of weird creatures, like horses with fish tails and stuff. There was ancient temples mixed with metropolitan buildings. Golden apples being sold by dryads and things like that.

Penn was using warm color clothes, like a white shirt with a golden sun stamped and a yellow coat. Sashi, in the other hand, was using cold color clothes, like a light-blue shirt with a silver moon, a dark purple jacket and a silver headband. The two carried a sword, a bow and a few arrows, his in gold and hers in silver. And I was using some loose clothes with star pattern, but I didn't fell like a wizard again.  
Sashi checked the Specs.

-We are at the Mythological World. Penn is a demigod of Apollo, I'm a Hunter of Artemis and Boone is a demigod of Morpheus. A monster is terrorizing this land, and only a girl, demigod of Hades, know where it hides. Our job is find this monster and end his party.

-Alrighty then! ~Said Penn. ~First things first, we need to find this girl.

-I'm right here! ~Said a voice behind me.

//Sashi's POV//

When a girl started to emerge from his shadow, Boone jumped in Penn's lap, who jumped in my lap, and I dropped both.

Personally, I expected that the daughter of the Lord Of Underworld was more sinister, but she was far from that.  
Her hair was short and very full, and with the tips raised upwards, along with a spiked tuft, was blue and I could swear I saw that trembling like living flames. Her skin was dark and she had some freckles on her cheeks and her neck. Her iris was shinning yellow, and she had a broad smile that showed that one of her teeth was chipped. She was wearing a rainbow long-sleeves blouse behind  a dark-blue t-shirt that had a smiling skull on it (like that ones from "El Día the Los Muertos"), white jeans shorts, yellow rubber boots boots and carried a black blade lance, wich the base was made of a real long bone, longer than any human femur. It shone on a mysterious way 

-Oh, you liked Kléftis Psychís? ~She said, when saw me glaring the weapon.~ It means "Soul Thielf". Is made of a especial steel from the Underworld. It absorbs the oponent's energy with just one touch. Anyway, How are you, dimensional travelers? ~She asked, and smiled before our confused faces~ Yes, I know, I visited the Oracle and it told me everything about your mission. My name is Adans. Daphne Adans. ~She made a finger-gun, what made Penn laugh and it made me uncomfortable for some reason.

-Well, we are...

-Penn Zero, Boone Wiseman and Sashi Kobayashi. ~She interrupted him. ~I said that I know. Now, follow me!!! ~She started running, and we followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a story where Sashi gets jealouss around Penn, how he got on a certain ocasion... (CoughCoughBlazeCough).


	2. Different as day and night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here it is!

//Boone's POV//

While we were walking, Daphne jumped ahead of us, on her backs, coming face to face with us. How she managed to don't stumble is a mystery.

-'Kay... First of all , we need to get supplies. ~She said. ~Is a long, long trip, and there's no way we can get there in a day. I mean, I could use Shadow Travel, that is a trick of the Hades' childs to use the shadows to teleport, but it uses a lot of energy and there's a big chance that I'll faint in the middle of the road.

-Where's our destiny? ~Penn asked.

-The Oracle of Delphi, Apollo's place. The monsters are there, and he's too busy to handle this, so he asked his son (the guy you're replacing because he simply freak out) and his friends (they freak out too) to do this.

-Wait, wait, wasn't ONE monster? ~I asked, starting to freak out too.

-Yea, but another one was seen this morning, so... two monsters. ~She stopped when we got into a place that looked like a market, with a lot of colorfull and crazy things, like unicorn horns or basilisk eyes. Basically, whatever you asked, they had. ~Okay. You two ~She signaled to Penn and Sashi and gave a list to them ~ get food, and me and Flip-Flop here get camping stuff. ~Heh, I liked the nickname.

They seemed to want to protest, but Daphne pushed me into a large shop headed by a satyr before they could say anything.

//Penn's POV//

The only place that seemed to sell food was a tavern. 

We entered there, and we saw that it was crowled with goblins and ogres.

The smell was the worst thing you can imagine multiplied by forthy-three..

We went to the conter, where was the largest and most stinky of them. He (or she, who knows?) used a something that looked like leather-jacket, but looking closer, seemed horribly like human skin.

-Uh, hello, m...Mister. ~I said, trying to not cry or wet my pants. ~C-Could you help us with this list?

The whole place burst into laughter.

-Oh, well, well, well. Look like the little mortals doesn't know the rules... ~He...That said. ~Mortals must pay tolls.

I gave them my drachmas (some big gold coins Daphne gave us) and asked again, and again, they laughed.

-Now the girl.

Sashi snorted and was about to give them her money when he interrupted her.

-No, no. The boy pay with money. The girl pay  _another way._

We didn't had to be geniuses to know what that mean.

She didn't looked scared, or intimidated. Just...  _sick._

-I'd rather  **starve.** ~She clenched her teeth, grabbed my wrist and was dragging me out when the door closed with a bang.

-I think not. ~They approached us with malicious expressions. One of them grabbed her arm with violence, and other approached his hand from her hips.

And my body moved by itself.

//Sashi's POV//

I was about to make each of them swallow the tables when a golden flash knocked down a couple of them at once, and they exploded in green smoke (D said that it hapened when monsters get very injuried).

My jaw almost fell when I saw that Penn was taking the entire tavern down all by himself.

His expression was hard, his moves were gracious, almost like he was dancing. The sword was a blur on his hands.

I had never seen him fighting before, and I must say I was...  _impressed._

But not for long.

Because the last guy, the clerk (who apparently was the boss), was too much for him. He grabbed his neck with one hand and seemed to want to strangle him until I shouted:

-Watashi ga anata no ude o hikisaku mae ni kono kodomo o oroshite anata o naguru tame ni anata o tsukau koto ga dekimasu!

Okay, I kinda had the habit of cursing in Japanese when I got mad. But that stopped on the third, fourth mission.

-What?! ~The two asked, turning their heads with confusion.

-I said "YOU CAN LET GO OF THIS BOY BEFFORE I RIP YOUR ARMS AND USE THEM TO HIT YOU!!!!!

-Huh...no. ~He said, with a grin. 

I was going to attack him, when I remembered a thing Phyllis told me during a training.

"If opponent is stronger, use mind, not strenght".

Penn was starting to turn blue with the lack of air.

I needed to be fast.

-Do you know who he is? He is a cub of a god, from Apollo, to be more specific. He will not like to know that a creature like you killed his son. ~I said, on my best manipulator tone.

He laughed, just like I knew he would do.

Bad guys are so predictable sometimes.

-Apollo? That Music guy? Oh, C'mon! I would end him with one arm tied behind my bac- ~Then, his expression changed from triumph to shock.

He released Penn and fell on his face, with a golden arrow in his back, before fading in smoke.

-What... what happened? ~Penn asked, gasping for air.

-I read somewhere that when Apollo gets mad at someone, he shoots a magic arrow to kill the person or creature. The gods haves a absurd hearing when it's about their names. I threw the bait, I just needed him to bite. Where the  _fuck_ you learned to fight like that?

He bent down to pick up the drachmas the monster abandoned.

-I don't know. Instinct, I think. Maybe it's family stuff.

I was going to say that maybe he was right, since the Zeros were practically the best Part-Time-Heroes that ever existed, but his eyes started to get wet and I thought I'd better change the subject. I'm not very good with tears.

-We'd better go meet the others. Maybe Daphne knows somewhere else to get food.

We went out and it was not long to find them. They carried four traveling bags, one green (that was with Boone), one dark blue (with Daphne), one purple and one light blue, that they gave us.

-Where's the food? ~Asked Boone, looking behind us like we would be hidding it..

-We couldn't get it. We tried, but there had a lot of ogres and goblins... ~Penn started explaining, but Daphne started to laugh.

-You didn't go to the tavern, did you? You went to the wrong place!

-Excuse me? ~We asked in unisson.

-Yea, you guys should have gone to the Nymph grocery, they're way kinder. ~She said.

-Again, EXCUSE ME?! 

-It's in that lake over there. ~She pointed at a big water mirror. ~ Go to the surface, give the list to them (the paper is impermeable, don't worry), and some drachmas. Easy! ~She exclaimed with a smile.

So we went there, and we gave the list and the coins for underwater women. Quickly, they gave us the purchases, and a little note:

_"Enjoy, honeys!_

_PS: The redheaded one is pretty cute."_

For some reason, I wanted to put them in a barbecue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show Penn being good at fights, 'cause we rarely see him fighting in the cartoon (that's usually Sashi's department).


	3. Kamikaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any similarity between Daphne and Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) is (not) mere coincidence.

//Penn's POV//

Boone was fiddling the food bag. Along with Ambrosia and Nectar (Demigod magic healing food), some sandwiches and water bottles, he found something that didn't pleased him very much.

-Huh, Daphne, why the  _heck_ have four dead chickens in this bag?! Please don't say we'll have to eat them! ~He said, terrified. She looked at him like he was insane.

-Are you nuts? It's not for us. ~She gave a sharp whistle and pointed up. ~Is for them.

From the top of the sky, four little dots appeared wich grew larger and larger, until they took the form of four large animals that landed in front of us. They had heads, front claws and wings of a eagle, and the backs of a lion, with silky fur, whose one was golden, another silver, another bronze-colored, and another coal-colored.

-Griffins! ~We exclaimed. The animals stuffed their chests, like were proud of the reaction they caused.

-Yup. The passage that we are going to pass can only cross flying. They're Hercules, Aquiles, Orion and Houdini. Not the originals, of course. ~She said, climbing on Houdini, the black griffin. Houdini happily clicked his beak when she caressed his feathery head.~Boone, take the chickens and distribute to each of us, please. 

When he (with a extreme face of disgust) delivered the animal to her, she threw it up, and the griffin flew behind it, catched, and flew away. She signaled to follow her.

We climbed on the animals and imitate her.

Was a amazing feeling. Feel the wind in our hair and see nothing but the sky on a beautifull twilight.

But of course there had to have a problem.

We heard a loud roar. And then a great creature that seemed to have came out of a nightmare appeared.It was like a giant lizard with not one, or two, but  _seven_ heads. And was suspended in the air by a pair of ridiculously disproportionate wings for it size, like a bird's, beating frantically. It would be a hilarious scene if not accompained by two tons of fury coming toward us.

-It's a Hydra! ~Exclaimed Daphne. ~ Whatever you do, don't cut it's heads, or two will be born in the place!

The monster roared again, and we screamed, but she didn't.

-Why aren't you screaming?! ~I asked, scared as heck,

-I discovered years ago that it don't help me a little, just hurt my throat. ~She said, calmly.

So, I had a idea.

-Do what I do! ~I shouted, and began to fly uncoordinated, calling the attention of the heads. The others understood and imitated me. Soon the Hydra's heads ended up knotting themselves, except one, who was smarter and tried to attack me, baring the poisonous fangs.

And Sashi won the prize for _the worst idea of the whole multiverse._

She maneuvered Aquiles to stand between me and the creature, held up a shield (she'd taken from her travel pack) and...

_**CRASH!!** _

The head, with two missing front teeth, fell, defeated, along with the whole Hydra and a girl, falling silently, who had been knocked off the griffin moments before... 

 


	4. The Price She Pays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the shipping begin!!

//Penn's POV//

-No! ~I shouted. She could be scary and violent, but didn't deserved to die.

I maneuvered Hercules to draw a bow in the air. The wind whistled in my ears as the ground approached.

You must be thinking that as I tried to save her, it made me feel some special feeling for her, seen something new, ask me how could I be angry with a girl who sacrificed herself to save my life...

The truth? The only thing on my mind was: _I_ _don'twannadie, Idon'twannadie, Idon'twannadie!!_

I surpassed her and began to turn my bow upwards, and managed to catch her with several meters off.

-Uff! ~I growled, when her unconscious body hit the space between my lap and the griffin's body, and her elbow hit my... Well, the part that would hurt the most in a boy's anatomy.

Yep. Right there.

-She's okay? ~Asked Daphne, when she approached with Houdini, Boone and Orion, with Aquiles right behind.

I looked more closely at Sashi.

The lens of the Specs was cracked, then I removed them, along with a few shards that had scratched her face. She breathed shallowly, and there was blood dripping from her mouth and nose, but otherwise, everything looked fine.

-Yea, she is- No, she's definitely not! ~I said, when a saw a very large cut on her arm.

It certainly was caused by the impact, because had one of the creature's tooth stuck in it, wich made my blood run cold. Her arm was slowly burning, 'cuz the fang were dripping acid. She wouldn't last long that way.

-We better to set up camp. It's not safe to leave with one one of us injuried. I need her.

By the looks and giggles I received, I realized that I had said that in the wrong way. I tried to rephrase the sentence, but it was too late.

-Penn and Sashi, under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! ~They sang, and I was left with an immense desire to kick them out from the griffins.

oOo

Boone was setting up the camp while Daphne helped me take care of Sashi. She told me how to take the tooth off and bandage her arm, and how much Ambrosia and Nectar she could eat without catching fire from the inside out.

She did't helped me directly, since the children of Hades only succeded in destroying or raising the dead, and the children of Apollo are like, specialists in curing.

Something that I would not be: Doctor.

I was freaking out.

-You know why she doesn't want you to be your friend? ~Daphne asked, suddenly. ~Be a Sidekick is really dangerous. I think she doesn't want you to get too attached to her. Doesn't want to hurt you. Or herself.

-But this is crazy!! ~ I replied. ~How do I change her mind?

-Penn, you probably have the most magnetic personality I've ever seen. ~She smiled, and her yellow eyes became brighter. ~Just do what you do the best. Make her see that she's not alone. ~She got up and left me with a unconscious girl and more confused than ever.

Since when the world turned upside down?

The last time I checked, she was the girl who said I could be easily replaced if I died, and in the other, was the girl that almost died for me.

She was such a puzzle.

//Sashi's POV//

I felt like had a Minotaur making Irish tap dancing on my brain.

I opened my eyes, and came face to face with Penn's.

I tried to get up, but the effort almost made me faint again.

-Hey, go easy, Soldier. You're still too weak, let me help you. ~He said, smiling, getting me up and helping me sit down.

I analyzed the scene. We were on a forest, and was already night. Had a big bonfire, mixing the cold dark with a warm pleasing light, and four sleeping bags around it. Boone was playing guitar while Daphne sang Galway Girl.

_You know, she played the fiddle in a Irish band_

_But she fell in love with a English man_

_Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand_

_Said "baby, I just wanna dance"._

_My pretty little Galway girl...._

When she finished, Boone asked her:

-So, what's next?

-Anything from Ed Sheeran. He's just... _Perfect._

 _-_ Oooo, I know what you did here! ~He said, laughing.

They started playing Perfect, and Penn asked me, concerned:

-Are you feeling better? Your arm still hurts? ~I felt disoriented with the headache and so many questions didn't help.

-Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I'm fine.

-That's good. ~He said, and in a matter of two seconds his concern became anger. ~ WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING????!!!! YOU CRAZY NUT!!!! How can you do such a thing?! You could be dead!!!! ~He shouted, but I wasn't intimidated.

-I was just doing my job. The Sidekick neeeds to protect the Hero at any price.

-But it DOESN'T means fly to death!

-Yes, it DOES. I was trained to die if I had to.

He opened his mouth, then closed, then opened again, and closed. And then he said:

-I refuse to believe Phyllis raised you as herd cattle. She's scary, but not at this point! And if she did,  _I'm_ not going to let  _you_ do anything stupid!

Without further ado, he slipped into the light-blue bag and turned to sleep.

oOo

Was the middle of the night when he screamed.

We woke up and pulled out the weapons, thinking it was a monster, but in the end, he was just having a nightmare.

So, I threw a pillow in his face.

And I immediately regretted it when I saw that he was crying.


	5. From Ares to Aphrodite- I mean- From Hate to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne knows. Daphne knows all.

//Sashi's POV//

-Sorry, guys...I didn't wanted to scare you... ~He said, wiping away the tears. ~It's just... 

-You had a nightmare about your parents. ~Boone and Daphne said in unisson. Juuuuuuust a little creppy.

-Wha... How did you know? ~Had a bit of surprise in his sadness.

-I guess that being a demigod of the Sleep Master cause this type of effect. I was like, dream-hopping. And Sashi, I need to say, what kind of person  _likes_ to have nightmares? ~Boone asked me, and I shrugged.

-They give me something to knock while I rest.

-And children of Hades can smell bad feelings, such as fear or insecurity, once our father is pratically the scariest guy in Earth. ~Daphne said. ~You're afraid that something bad will happen with them and you're not around to stop, or that you're not "heroic" enough to save them.

Sobbing, he affirmed. And I sighed.

-Daphne, Boone, give us a moment. ~ Since they were still there, I realized that they hadn't picked up the message. ~ **Alone.** ~I said.

Daphne understood what I meant and took Boone for a walk.

Penn flinched in fear when he saw that we were alone.

See, the day they got stuck in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable, I was not the most understanding person in the world. Much less friendly. 

But he was crying. And I'm not  _that_ heartless.

-Come here. ~I said, opening my arms. He looked surprised, before hugging me and starting to cry on my shoulder.

We stayed that way for a while, he talking between sobs and me trying to make him fell better, saying nervous encouraging words and caressing his hair.

He calmed down enough to say:

-Thanks... for saving my life.

I pulled back.

-Sorry... for calling you an crying baby.

He smiled, and I smiled back.

oOo

//Penn's POV//

We went back to sleep, and I had a dream different from what I used to have.

I was in an open field where everything was made of luminous, super-colored crystals, reflecting the thousands of stars above, with a lot of fireflies flying around. I was sitting on a golden bench, a path of silver in front of me. It looked like a mix of Persephone's Garden with an anime scene. Simply...  _Breathtaking._

And I was just waiting for the moment when everything would go wrong in a terrible way.

-So, Brain... Do your worst. ~I said, then I heard a girl's giggle.

-You say like it's inevitable something goes wrong. Why don't you relax?

I turned to see whose voice it was, and my jaw dropped.

Standing on the silver path, was Sashi.

And  _wow,_ she was different. 

Like, her clothes and body were the same (I'm _not_ that kind of guy), but her hair was loose, shorter and the ends were dyed pink. Was without glasses, which highlighted her big brown eyes. She was... pretty.

I tried to ignore the slight pulse in the netherlands region and said:

-You. Telling me to relax? Now I know I'm dreaming.

He sat down next to me, and without saying anything, started to lift my shirt.

I was going to ask what the heck she was doing, but I got paralyzed.

She lifted enough to show my chest, and she laid her head on it. By now, I thought I would have a nervous breakdown.

After some seconds, she pulled out, and I realized she was trying to fell my heartbeat.

She smiled, satisfied, and then kissed me in the lips, which would have made me faint if that was not a dream. I could feel my cheeks burning.

She rested her forehead on mine, and said.

-Well, worth it.

Before I could ask what she mean, she fell on the ground, and I saw that her backs were bleeding too much and there was the largest collection of sharp weapons I've ever seen.

I woke up, gasping.

Daphne was staring at me, her big shinning eyes looking at me like I was an open book..

-Where are...

-Boone went to the hole we use like a bathroom and Sashi said she wanted to take a breath. You dreamed about her and your fear of something bad happen to her, right?

I nooded, and told my dream to her. She listened attently.

-I'll try to talk to her later. Is better come back to sleep. Tomorow will be a long day. ~She was about to leave, but I said:

-Daphne, the children of Apollo have prophetic dreams, don't they? ~She nooded. ~So, that's going to happen?!

-Well, prophetic dreams are very, very confusing and exaggerated. But, I can see at least one thing that can happen.

-But and... and the  _kiss?_   What does that mean? ~She smiled, with a suggestive look.

-I think you know. ~And she left.

And deep, deep inside, I knew she was right.

oOo

The last dream of that night was similar to the previous one, but I can not speak much of it here. What I can say is that in this, Sashi didn't die. 

She checked my heartbeat and kissed me, right. But then...

-Please, don't tell me you'll die again. ~I said, not wanting to see that scene twice in a night. She looked at me, a bit confused, then let out other giggle.

-Okay. In this case, we can go with Plan B. ~She grabbed my belt.

-Hey, w-what are you  doing...? ~I tried to move, but I got paralyzed again. ~W-we are too young and... Hey, are you listening me?! Don't pull it out! OhmyGawd, don't touch it...! Umh, you touched it. Nononono don't do it or I will... Aaaaaahhhh!... Too late... WAIT A FREAKING SECOND WHERE DID YOU GET THIS THING?! AND WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ON MY... AND WHY IT VIBRATE????!!!! Oh, man, You will make me jerk off later, wouldn't you?

I woke up with a great desire to go to the Underworld and dip my head in the Lete (the River of Forgetfulness) and forget all that love drama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make a scene that showed our little SunChild (understood why I made him a Apollo's son?) sad about his parents, and the Little Scary Ninja comforting him.


	6. What is your sign?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Greek version of HP's Expecto Patronum.

//Daphne's POV//

C'mon, guys. There was no need to be an oracle to know that they were meant for each other. 

First: They had wet dreams with each other last night (that's why she went to a walk before he wokw from his nightmare).

Second: When they woke up on the morning, they were holding hands, with her head laid on his shoulder (cuteness levels on the max!!!!).

Third: When a boy and a girl fight too much, usualy means they like each other.

Fourth: It. Was. Soooooo. Obvious!!!

But anyways, I'm straying from the subject (I always do it).

We left the forest where we spend the night and I said we were almost there.

I just not expected the monsters to have bodyguards.

A hill before arriving, we saw the path blocked by two giants twins, and we hid behind a rock before they saw us.

- _Mures inclusi essent! ~_ I cursed, wich was the equivalent of "rats"in Greek. ~They are the Aloadas, the overwhelming ones! 

-Can we kill them? ~Sashi asked.

-Well, Artemis managed, but before they blew Ares' carriage and locked him in a jar, so... I guess will be hard. If you was a actually Hunter (a virgin follower from the godness), she maybe could help, but you aren't (what's good, she could turn you into a animal for loving a man) ~With this comment, she looked ready to kill me. ~, and gods can't show favoritism with mortals. Buuuut, I think I know something that can work!

//Penn's POV//

Daphne made some weird dance, raised her hands up and said: 

-Hic Auxilium, et Janitores Zodiaci!! ~What she translated as :Help here, Zodiacal Guardians!"

The sunny sky became darker, and some stars fell, forming a large animal, wich appeared to be made from the constellation of Cancer: a enormous crab.

-Holly cheese! ~I said.

-The Guardians are based on creatures that already existed, and I guess they wouldn't mind giving us a hand, or a paw. ~She said, climbing on the crab. ~Now, your turn.

We did a slightly more disastrous version of the dance and said the words.

The sky darkened again and more stars fell to form three more creatures: a Scorpion, a Centaur and a Lion.

I'll spare you the details, wich are kind of bloody, but we managed to get them out of the way.

-And... they will not go away? ~Boone asked, pointing at the guardians. The lion calmly licked a bit of giant's blood on his paw.

-Only when they want. ~Daphne replied, and ('cuz we didn't wanted to be eaten by the guardians) we resumed walking.

We arrived in the great cave that housed the Oracle of Delphi. The door was locked  with chains and a large padlock, but Sashi managed to open with a arrow and a good amout of swearing in Japanese.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians are based on their sign, so:  
> Penn: Leo;  
> Sashi; Scorpio;  
> Boone: Sagitarius;  
> Daphne: Cancer.  
> I kinda have come to this conclusion because of their personalities.


	7. Something reptilian in the air

//Daphne's POV//

We entered the cave, and the first thing we saw was a tail.

A big, huge, giant snake tail.

Which made the snake to which it belonged even greater.

-It's Python! The first monster Apollo fought with! But... what's wrong with his face? ~I said, seeing that the snake appeared to have human features. The creature grinned ans hissed at the redhead.

-Ha! Penn Zero, your little inconvenience. We meet again... ~The snake said, and then pointed with his tail at me, his face full of confusion. ~Who is she? Since when the Part-Time-Heroes can have  _four_ people in the team?!

-Daphne, this is Rippen, our enemy. Rippen, this is Daphne, she's helping us in this world. ~Boone introduced us.

-Hello. ~ Rip, the Snake, waved his tail to me.

-'Sup? ~I said, impressed by his good manners. ~So, you're the bad guy?

-Of course I am. Are you scared?

-No. It's just... ~I lowered my voice. ~I needed more snake bones to my collection.

Because of my father, I can use a kind of "fear magic" to intimidate my enemies.

And, judging by his frightened face, it worked.

-Okay, I thought the small one was terrifying, but this one is the creepy master. ~He said, trying to get away from me.

-Oh, we have visits! ~Said a second monster. Was a boar the size of a rhino, with leather hard as steel, spattering clouds of lightning and acid, and with mega sharpened tusks (the monster-boar that Artemis summoned once to punnish some mortals), who also had human features, wore glasses and held a tray of cookies in the hoofs. ~Someone wants? They just came out of the oven, you know!

-Larry, what I've already said about offering cookies to the enemies without first poisoning them? 

-This is called hospitality, Rippen!

-We are villains, we don't have hospitality!

-It doesn't means that we can't be gentle!

-Yes, it means! Oh, whatever. Let's come back for what matters. ~The snake used his long tail to separate us from Penn. ~You may have been lucky in the previous mission, but now you're all  _mine._ ~ He flashed a poisonous smile. ~ I wonder what your parents will say when they find out that their little hero has failed, killed by the same hands that separated them from him. Right, I don't have hands now, but... ~ And he attacked.

-Don't even dream about that! ~Screamed Boone, using his Sleep Magic, that... hit Larry.

-Man, I'm so sleepy right now! I'm going to take a nap, okay? Okay. ~The minion curled up to sleep, and it distracted the vilain long enough for Sashi pierce him with an arrow, and he let us go.

Again, we entered into that thing of understanding what the other thinks without saying anything. 

The plan was to pin him to the ground.

I summoned some skeletons to hold his tail, along with the guardians (was funny to see arrows, pinches, fangs and stings on his snake butt) , and Penn and Sashi used their arrows ( wich formed nets upon being tossed) and Boone was about to use the magic on Rippen when Penn indicated he would not. He walked 'till be face to face with the villain. His face was contorted with hate.

-WHY DID YOU DO THIS WITH THEM?!! ~He shouted ~WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON DOES THIS TO SOMEONE'S FAMILY??!!

It was hard to read Rippen's emotions. Maybe fear... surprise... regret?!

Penn raised his sword, as if about to do something insane...

But seconds before the sword hit the target, there was a red flash and what fell was a legitimate reptilian head. And the boar has also returned to normal.

-Coward! ~The furious redhead roared, again and again, while kicking stones, throwing a fit.

Sashi approached him, and for a minute we tought she would punch his stomach for almost killing a guy, but she just said:

-I know you're angry, you're sad and you want answers. But not like this. Not now. I promise, you'll see them again someday, but doing things like this will only make you feel worse!

He looked at her face. Was almost smiling... but then he fell.

And, for our horror, we saw that had a cut, made by a snake fang, on his neck, dripping venom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that, in the firsts days, our hero would be a little... upset with the villain.  
> Just a little.


	8. Fixer-upper

//Sashi's POV//

He was bad. Very bad.

Daphne took him to the nursery of her school, but even the nurses didn't knew what to do. He was pale-green and was sweating cold. The poison was pretty strong, and I know one or two things about poisons. He was very sick and didn't wake up for anything. We began to lose hope. A couple of hours after he was hospitalized, Daphne dragged me into a empty room.

-Daphne! What's the idea?! ~I said, and got mute when I saw her face. You never expect the basket case to look like wanted to slash you.

-Sashi Amanda Kobayashi, you'll hear me and you'll hear me right now! ~ She looked beyond angry, her eyes glowing and her hair trembling like living flames. I was scared, because I had never told anyone my middle name. ~You'd better go into that room and tell him how do you feel, before it's too late!

I couldn't believe in what she just said.

-Y-you don't know what I feel! And why do you care? He obviously likes you! ~ The words came out of my mouth before I could stop. ~I saw the way he laughed we meet you. I heard you two talking when I was off yesterday, and saw how he opened to you later. Why would I try just to be disappointed?! ~I just realized the shit I had said when was too late.

She let out a giggle.

-So, are you jealous? ~She asked, lifting a eyebrow.

-No! Of course not! I would never... ~I tried, but that yellow eyes seemed to look deep on my soul. I found myself muttering a weak "Maybe". She sighed.

-I don't know what you saw, but he sees me as a sister, just like I see him as a brother. ~She shrugged. ~And besides, if I wasn't already in a relationship, I would be more interested in you than in him.

And then reality hit me. In the face. With a chair.

-So.. You're...

-Lesbian. Gay. Homosexual. Use the name you want, I'm not ashamed. ~She said, eyes straighted, like challenging me to laugh or mock. But I didn't fought it funny even a little. And It hurted to think she thought I would laugh. She problably passed through it before.

-No! ~I said, and she looked surprised. It hurted a little more. ~I mean, you don't need to be ashamed! Is your right to choose! Love is love, after all! It's just...

-You thought I liked him. But I don't. You do. But that's not important, at the very moment. What matters now, it's that you're scared to be his friend, because you don't want him to freak out and leave you, as happened several times before, since you was a child. They got scared with your unstable temperamento and runned away. Believe me, _that's_ a thing I know well. And, beside this, your job is very dangerous, and you are afraid that and one of you two gets hurt and leaves the other with a broken heart. You don't want him to lose any other important person, and don't want to fell it, neither.

With nothing else to do, I nodded. That girl was good.

-Then you need to know that he really cares about you. Like a lot. What we were talking about, the two times you catched us, was how she was worried about you making something crazy because of him. And I have sure he will be really glad to be your friend, and Boone too. And they would never leave you behind. Don't think you don't need it. As a children of Hades, I passed years without a friend. and when I got some, it was the best thing I got and I didn't know I needed. ~She smiled.

-But, what I'm supposed to do? I'm not good in that kind of thing! Is too... emotional for me.

-Well, I'm not telling you to rip his pants off and pound then and there.~ My cheeks turned red with her naturalness (and poker-face) when she said that. ~I'm just telling you to talk. He will hear you.

Boone entered in the room. He was crying. Real much. I really thought he would flood that room.

-What's wrong? ~ I asked. He made effort to look in our eyes.

-They said they did everything they could. He still has not woken up. ~He sobbed, and we ran to the nursery, trampling one or two satyrs on the way.

Penn was breathing heavily and shivering a lot. I put a hand on his forehead. He was burning in fever. 

-C'mon, your stupid. Don't you dare to die now. I forbid you. You need to wake up. ~His breath began to slow, as if his lungs could not stand it any longer... Boone started to cry on Daphne's shoulder. ~Oh, boy. ~I started to shake his arm.  No reaction.~ And what about your parents? Are you going to abandon them? Didn't you wanted to see them again, to hug them? how will you do it if you die? ~He let out a sigh, and I panicked. ~Please,  _please_ , wake up, PZ...

To my surprise, he opened his eyes.

-Did you just give me a nickname? ~He smiled, and I wanted to slap his face.

-I thought you were dying. ~I justified, huffing, but relieved.

-Well, ~Said Daphne, discreetly walking to the door. ~I guess you two have some things to talk about. Bye! ~She dragged Boone out of the room.

-Didn't the nurses said they "did everything they could"?

-Yea. They meant that they gave me all the medicine I could take without blowing up in flames. Boone always overreacts about... well, everything. So... thank you for what you said before. I... I can't believe I almost killed someone. ~He covered his face in shame. ~I went crazy, didn't I?

-Truth be told, If I were in your place, I think I would have done the same. And... I never thanked you for not letting me die in the Hydra incident.~ I rubbed my elbow.

-No need to thank me, Sash. After all, we are friends, aren't we?

I was a bit surprised by the nickname, but I followed Daphne's advice and let myself give a smile.

-Yes. ~I gave him a little punch in the arm, more gentle than the previous mission's one. ~ Friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> And please, check out my others works!  
> See ya next time!


End file.
